vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren (Hoshizora no Memoria -Wish upon a Shooting Star-)
Summary Ren is an Astral Deity from the 12th dimension. She awakened as a dream 20 years ago from Taiga's sister's wish for her to protect Taiga. She was the one responsible for reaping Kasumi's memories and thus temporarily ending the relationship between Kogasaka You's parents. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 1-B Name: Ren Origin: Hoshizora no Memoria -Wish upon a Shooting Star- Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable (Astral Deities don't have an age) Classification: Astral Deity/Star God Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1 and 9; Astral Deities don't age and exist as the dream of their true selves in higher dimensions), Invisibility (Astral Deities can make themselves invisible to others), Memory Manipulation (Can steal memories), Intangibility (Can make herself or other things intangible), Life Manipulation (Can reap the lives of others provided their lives are their nightmare), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch intangible things), Enhanced Senses (Can perceive high dimension astral spirits), Self-Sustenance (Type 2; Astral Deities don't need to eat), Teleportation (Astral Deities can teleport), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Nothing can erase an existence, it's an absolute rule that even transcends past, present and future, the very concept of time. It's a law that presides over all information from all dimensions), Heat Manipulation (Astral Deities don't feel cold) | Same as before plus Higher-Dimensional Existence, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Human level | Hyperverse level (Dimensions are the plane coordinates of mass. if something is in a different dimension that means there is is a difference in terms of coordinate axes. So essentially dimensions are the boundaries of sets of physical laws. As a higher dimensional being, Ren isn't bound by the physical laws of the 3rd dimension. A lower dimensional being can't willingly make contact with a higher dimensional being, but the opposite isn't true. This is analogous to quadratic and linear equations; if you understand quadratic equations you can solve linear equations, however just knowing linear equations isn't enough to solve quadratic equations. She exists in the realm of the super-cluster, within which she views the universe from a higher order dimension, the 12th dimension. The 12th dimension is an area infinitely close to omnipotence and is the birthplace of the Milky Way) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Hyperversal Durability: Human level | Hyperverse level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Hyperversal with Tartaros (Tartaros reaps contumacious existences, thus sending them back to higher dimensions, therefore when she reaped Chinami's nightmare which couldn't be reaped without reaping Chinami herself, she sent Chinami to the 12th dimension) | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: *'Tartaros:' The August Star pf Hevaen's treasure, a death scythe. It can reap contumacious existences from people. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: As a Dream she falls asleep at a place humans can't reach once she fulfills the promise that caused her to awaken. She also can only appear at night otherwise it places a strain on her, and she can't get too far from the meteorite which she awakened from. Key: Dream | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Invisibility Users Category:Memory Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Life Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Hoshizora no Memoria -Wish upon a Shooting Star- Category:Dimensional Travel Users